


to be yours

by Euna



Series: sports au snapshots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), Edgeplay, Idiots in Love, M/M, No it's not bottomitri don't panic, Restraints, Teasing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: They did 'vow til death do us part,' but Felix isn't *trying* to kill DimitriAt least, not on purpose.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: sports au snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852468
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me I wrote this very quickly for nsfw bingo  
> I just want Felix to rile up his man a little bit, hee hee
> 
> Edging + wedding night prompts :0  
> Bonus prompts include body worship if you squint

"Felix… I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Hmm?"

Felix casts an appraising glance from his place above Dimitri, noting with a deep pleasure the flush painting his cheeks a pretty pretty shade of pink, the rawness of his lips from where he (and Felix) has been biting them, and the tautness of his muscles as he refrains from breaking the silk lacing his wrists together. 

He is perfection.

Exquisite, and everything Felix could ever want, packaged up neatly with a little black bow tied around his swollen cock; an unconventional use for Felix's tie, but ingenious nonetheless. 

Sprawled out over their king-sized bed, Dimitri takes up at least half of it himself, but there's enough room Felix can admire the length of his legs without interruption. The way his thick thighs connect to the slight flare of his hips, and that waist - Goddess, that _waist_ \- that Felix wants nothing more than to bite into with his teeth, hold with his hands and dig his thumbs into as he sucks Dimitri down his throat.

Felix tilts his head and runs a finger up the backside of Dimitri's cock, delighting in the shudder that ripples throughout his body and makes his hips jerk upwards in response. 

"Giving in so easily already, boar?" Felix murmurs, deftly crooking the fingers of his other hand buried deep inside Dimitri's hole, as they have been for the past twenty minutes. Constantly edging Dimitri closer to the brink, making him wild and so hard that Felix can't wait to be filled by him.

He rubs briefly, but insistently at the spot he knows drives Dimitri mad, and Dimitri reacts exactly the way he adores. He groans, low and deep, hands flexing as if to finally free himself of his confines, and head thrashing against the sheets the closer Felix brings him to his peak.

But before he can reach it, Felix stills his fingers yet again, pulls them out, and spreads them over his rim instead. 

"Please, beloved," Dimitri begs as tears form in the corner of his eyes. "I want to touch you. _Need_ to touch you."

"You _are_ touching me," Felix responds. With a slow shift, he draws his hips forward from where he's straddling Dimitri so Dimitri's cock can nestle comfortably between his cheeks. He grinds back against it with a grin, bracing his hands on Dimitri's chest. "See?"

"It's not enough. Please. _Please._ I want you - need to be inside you —"

"So greedy," Felix admonishes. He squeezes Dimitri's beautiful, perfectly plush (and too large for his hands) tits as he continues to rock his ass up against Dimitri's cock. Dimitri whines, sweat from his brow slicking his bangs to his forehead. 

Once half bound, his hair falls loose over his shoulders and in his face now, irredeemably ruined from when they retired to their hotel suite and Felix had ravaged him as soon as they'd stepped foot inside the door.

"You've had me so many times, Dimitri," he murmurs, leaning down to trail kisses from Dimitri's throat to his ear, over his cheek and hovering over his lips, "and yet you're still so _needy_. Completely insatiable. Are you going to die if you don't fuck me?"

Dimitri growls at him then, and Felix bares his teeth, kissing him hard before sitting up and reaching for the tie keeping his wrists bound - this one white to match Dimitri's suit. He throws it over the bed to join a useless heap of clothes scattered on the floor beside them.

In no time at all, Dimitri's hands are free and he immediately makes a grab for Felix, locking him in place by his ass. His grip is bruising - the dull rush of pain making Felix gasp - but welcome in its intensity. 

Felix can feel the cold press of Dimitri's wedding band against his burning skin. He reaches behind him to take Dimitri's hand and locks eyes with his new husband, bringing it to his lips to kiss the ring.

"Mine," Felix breathes.

His gaze is nothing but fire and desire as he lifts his hips and sinks down onto Dimitri's cock at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY LOL


End file.
